All of the above
by Red-Moon-Fairy
Summary: "How are we going to get him in the dress?" Kotone asked.  "I dunno. Get him drunk?" Silver suggested.


**I got this off deviantArt.  
Warnings: **Full of crack. OOC-ness. I don't have a Beta reader so there may be some mistakes.  
Manga, Anime and Game characters.

* * *

Crack Pairing Meme

**Write down the names of your 12 favourite characters in any random order. They can be from any show/movie/book/ect you want, hey, they don't even have to be in the same show.**  
1. Green  
2. Officer Jenny  
3. Gary Oak  
4. Kotone (Lyra)  
5. Red  
6. Ash Ketchum  
7. Gold  
8. Silver  
9. Nurse Joy  
10. Giovanni  
11. Misty  
12. Dawn

**1. What song would describe 1 and 5's relationship best?**  
Green and Red  
_3 Doors Down - Kryptonite_

_**'You called me strong, you called me weak**_  
_**But your secrets I will keep'**_

Green had always called Red weak. Even when Red beat him in a battle. It was Green's way of getting under Red's skin, trying to make him lose focus. Whenever Green won, he would brag about the victory to all his friends. Red didn't mind losing. It showed him more of his rival's strategy's, he would then be able to figure out his own strategy for the next time. Whenever Red managed to win, as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't go around bragging about it. He knew how crushed Green would be if his reputation lowered. He couldn't do that to his best friend.

Red remembered the one time Green had told him that he was a strong trainer. It was just before Red had left for Mt. Silver. Their last battle had finished in a draw. They were waiting in the local Pokemon Center for the Nurse Joy to finish healing their Pokemon.

"You know, you're a strong trainer. You'll be fine on the mountain. Just remember to come down sometimes so we can battle again." That was all Green said before he stood up and took his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy.

**2. 11 and 4 are together in a movie. What movie?**  
Misty and Kotone  
_Saw_

"Psst. Hey!" The noise woke Kotone up. She rubbed her eyes to wake herself up.

"Wha- Where am I?" She panicked and looked around. She was in a white walled, floored and tiled room. There were different colour stains everywhere. Litterally everywhere. On the walls, floors and even the roof. There was another girl, she looked slightly older, sitting across the room. One of her ankle's was chained to the floor. Kotone looked down at her ankle. Sure enough her's was chained to. It made her panic even more.

"Hey.. It's okay. Don't panic. We'll get out of here."

"H-how do you know that?"

"We're in a movie. Duh." Misty stated matter-of-factly. Kotone facepalmed.

"CUT!" The director shouted from off the set. "Misty, must you do that everytime?"

**3. 2 and 9 are couple. How did they end up together?**  
Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy

Joy watched the door. Hoping someone would come and save her. She didn't know who the thieves that attacked were. She only knew that they took all the Pokemon and locked her in the backroom. The thieves had bound and gagged her so she couldn't move or call for help. The chances of someone checking back here were slim.

There were some muffled voices coming for the other side of the door. Things looked hopeful until the voices went away. Joy couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

xXxXx

Jenny was just about to leave when she heard a strange noise. She told the other investigators to go on ahead without her. Following the noise, she come across the backroom. It kind of sounded like someone crying. But who would be back here?

Jenny opened the door slowly. She saw the weeping Joy and rushed over to her. She dropped to her knees and untied Joy. She sat there held the crying nurse.

**4. Both 6 and 12 are fighting over 4. Who would 4 end up with?**  
Ash, Dawn and Kotone

Ash had one arm. Dawn had the other. Poor Kotone was being pulled between the two.

"I called dibs on her!" Ash yelled at Dawn.

"What are you, like 2 years old?"

"Doesn't matter! I called dibs first!"

Kotone really wanted the two to stop fighting over her.

"Well I call shotgun then!"

"Shotgun doesn't work when dibs is already in play." Ash stated.

Dawn growled. She lost focus for a second, slipped and fell to the ground.

"Ha! I win!" Ash hugged Kotone's .

"Guys! Why are you fighting over me? You both know I'm with someone else" Kotone finally got to ask. She looked down at Dawn and then to Ash, who was still clinging to her arm.

"We..." Dawn started.

Ash leg go of her arm. "We just wanted your hat." He looked at the ground. It was shameful to be fighting over a hat.

"Then why were you saying 'her'?"

"Well your hat is a girl hat. Just like Ash's hat is a boy hat." Dawn got up off the ground.

"Oh. Well you guys could have just asked." Kotone took off the hat and handed it to pair. "I'm going need it back later. Okay?"

The two friends nodded. Kotone mentally facepalmed. The author of this actually facepalmed because she couldn't think of anything better to write.

**5. Where did 3 take 8 on their first date?**  
Gary and Silver

"Ugh.. Where are you taking me?" Silver whined as Gary dragged him down the street. "It's to early for this."

"It's 6 in the morning. That's not early. Your such a baby."

"Anything before 8 is early." Silver whined once more before giving up and let himself be dragged down the street by his friend.

Gary finally stopped outside a cafe a few blocks away. Gary finally dropped Silver's hand. The waitress was just setting up the chairs and tables outside. She smiled at the two boys then continued with her work.

"What are we doing here?" Silver asked.

"Well.. I was kind of wandering if you'd have breakfast with me." Gary sounded nervous.

"You can't do anything like a normal person can you?" Silver laughed softly and the two went inside.

**6. 1 and 6 break up. Why?**  
Green and Ash

"No! Don't touch me. Just stay away from me. I hate you!" Green backed away. There was no way anyone could talk to Ash when he was like this. Ash stormed out of the room and Green followed. He was waiting for him to calm down so they could talk.

Ash tried to go upstairs so he could lock himself in his room and get away from Green but Green ran infront of him halfway up the stairs, blocking the way to the bedroom.

"Ash, can we just talk about this?" Green called after Ash as he made his way back down the stairs. Ash stopped on the bottom step and turned around.

"You wan't to talk about it? There's nothing to talk about. I know what happened. You and Misty, my two best friends... at that party..."

Green took a step down.

"No! Don't come near me. I know what you two did. I'll never forgive you for that." Green was sure he deserved that. He stood on the stairs and watched Ash walk away.

**7. What was 7 and 8's first kiss like?**  
Gold and Silver

"Guys! I'm bored!" Gold whinned.

"Well go and do something." Green told him.

"I can't be bothered getting up."

It was lunch time. The group was hanging out behind the school library. Dawn and Kotone walked up to the group and joined the circle-ish shape they were sitting in.

"Silver or Red! Do you have last night's homework for Math? I completly forgot about it." Kotone asked the boys. Red shook his head.

"Yeah. This is the last time I'll letting you copy." He searched through his bag for the book and handed it to Kotone.

The group talked amongst themselves for a while and Kotone copied down Silver's homework.

"Guys! I'm still bored." Gold started whinning again. "I wanna play a game!"

"What are you? A 2nd grader?" Silver asked him.

"I know a game. It's called Suck and Blow." Dawn told the group.

"I love that game!" Kotone cheered excitedly. The guys in the group just looked at the two girls.

"That sound's extremely dirty." Silver stated. The other guys nodded.

"Pssht. Here, we'll show you how to play." Dawn told them and Kotone ripped a page from Silver's book and folded it in half so it was a more manageable size.

Dawn held up one finger. "First, one person sucks the piece of paper but not so much that they breathe it in." Kotone demostrated with the peice of paper. Dawn held up two fingers. "Second, the person then passes it to the next person without using their hands. Like so." Dawn leaned over to Kotone and took the peice of paper from her using her mouth.

"Ta da~" Kotone cheered. "Traditonally you are spose to sit boy-girl-boy-girl but there are four of you guys and only two of us."

"I wanna play!" Gold cheered.

"But what if the paper slips?" Red questioned.

"That's when the fun happens." Dawn winked. "Now you guys don't have to play but if you don't we'll call you chicken for the rest of your lives."

The guys, except Gold who already said he'd play, agreed. They hated the way the girls could get the to agree to do pretty much anything.

The paper would be passed in this order: Dawn to Kotone. Kotone to Green. Green to Red. Red to Gold. Gold to Silver. Silver to Dawn. Dawn passed the paper to Kotone and it went around the circle one without a mistake. The guys jaw-dropped when Dawn dropped the paper while passing it to Kotone. The girls didn't make anything of it and continued to play. It went around once again. The next paper drop was made by Gold as he was passing it to Silver.

"Eww! Silver's germs!"

The girls started laughing. Red and Green jaw-dropped. Silver tried to hide himself under his fringe and Gold was going off about Silver and his germ's.

**8. What about 9 and 10's first night together?**  
Nurse Joy and Giovanni

The night started innocently enough but somehow ended with Joy in Giovanni's arms asleep on the grass.

In the early hours of the night, Joy finally left her room and joined Jenny's party downstairs. There were so many people spread between 2 rooms that it was hard to get from one room to the next. Joy bumped into the back of someone and they turned around.

"I'm sorry." She apologised and gave a slight bow. The man could tell just by looking at her that she didn't like crowds.

"It's okay. Here I'll lead you out of the crowd." The man grabbed Joy's hand and walked through the house. Joy had no choice but to follow but she wasn't complaining.

Once outside and a fair way from the house the man finally stopped walking. He turned to face Joy, still holding her hand. Joy looked and their hands and blused slightly. The man noticed this and let go. The two stood in an awkward silence before the man spoke.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away like that."

"N-no. It's okay. I'm Joy."

"Giovanni."

The two talked for a while and sat on the grass. Sitting became lying down and looking at the stars. Looking at the stars became sleep.

**9. Threesome! 2, 3 and 8.**  
Officer Jenny, Gary and Silver

Yeah.. NO! That's just to weird.

**10. By accident, 11 has gotten pregnant. Whose the father?**  
Misty

Misty paced back a forth in her room. She had no idea how she was going to tell her sisters or the father.

_Okay.. calm down.__ Everything'll be okay.__ I'll j__ust tell Ash he's the father first. I know he'll be fine with it. I hope. _Misty now had a plan.. well half a plan, but it was still a plan. She grabbed her bag off her bed and went to leave._ Wait. Ash might not be the father. There are..._ She counted on her fingers. _4 possible fathers._

**11. 5 proposes to 12. What's the answer?**  
Red and Dawn

The two were almost complete opposites but somehow they fit together nicely. Red was quiet, smart, brave and heroic. Dawn was loud, funny, outgoing and caring.

Dawn was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine and eating Skittles out of a bowl. It was starting to get late. The sky was stained with many different shades of orange.

Dawn felt something hit her leg. She looked down. Red's Pikachu was poking her leg to get her attention. She picked the mouse Pokemon up and set it in her lap. He held up a Pokeball.

"Hmm? What's this for?" She took the Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside. It was her Piplup. The penguin Pokemon held up a ring. It kind of looked like an engagement ring. It hit her that it was actually that type of ring. She looked around the room for Red. Sure enough he was standing in the doorway behind her.

Dawn stood up so fast that the chair almost fell backwards. Pikachu fell off her lap and rolled onto the floor. Dawn jumped into Red's arms, almost making the two fall to the ground.

**12. So, finally 7 and 10 are getting married. Who wears the dress?**  
Gold and Giovanni (Ahahaha! I have to do it. I just have to.)

"How are we going to get him in the dress?" Kotone asked.

"I dunno. Get him drunk?" Silver suggested.

"That might work. Giovanni agrees to anything when he's drunk." Gold said happily.

**13. And does anyone have anything to say against this?**

"I feel pretty.. Oh so pretty~" Giovanni sung. He was so drunk that he could barely remember who he was.

"Make it stop!" Silver whined and covered his ears. His father skipped around him still singing.

"But atleast we got him in the dress." Kotone laughed at Silver's misfortune.

**14. And that's it! Any last words before you crack your brain?**

That was evil.

* * *

***facedesk* **You are actually spose to draw... but I am without my laptop _(has stolen my sister's)_ so I decided to write instead.

I know most of them failed. Reviews please? Flames are welcome... I can use them to toast my marshmellows.

**The original meme can me foind here: **.com/art/Nenjas-Crack-Pairing-Meme-98212090


End file.
